Peter Parker (Earth-616)
Tony Stark used his knowledge and highest-tech equipment to tailor Peter a new and in many ways extraordinary suit. It was based on nano-fiber and controlled by Peter himself by thinking of what he wanted it to do. In its appearance and function it quite resembled Iron Man´s armor and since Spider-Man effectively became Tony's right hand man, Spider-Man was dubbed "Iron Spidey". When the Civil War began, Spider-Man was conflicted over which side to choose. He was originally set against revealing his identity, though noncompliance would have made him an outlaw. Peter was prepared to liquidate his assets and flee the country with his wife and aunt to avoid revealing his identity and putting them in jeopardy. On one hand, Iron Man wanted him to be in favor of the Superhero Registration Act. However, having had a secret identity, Spider-Man would've rather been with Captain America, against the act. Aunt May and Mary Jane, on the other hand, were supportive of the idea, and felt it was time for Peter to finally get some much-deserved recognition for all of his good work. Spider-Man revealed his secret identity at a press conference held by Iron Man to an entire room of stunned media. This was Peter's show of commitment to the cause and a show of solidarity with his mentor, Tony Stark. Peter went above and beyond the requirements of the SRA when he outed himself. Exposing himself to the attention of the main public had caused several emotions, ranging from extreme enthusiasm to anger, and straining his relationship with J. J. Jameson, who felt betrayed by Peter. Jameson filed a suit on Peter Parker, asking him the restitution of all the money he paid him during the years for his Spider-Man photos plus punitive damages. Tony Stark drafted Spider-Man in a task-force to hunt the rebel heroes and bring them to justice - severely upsetting Peter as he felt blindsided by such a decision, perhaps most agitated about the possibility of having to confront Captain America. Peter still intended to teach at Midtown High and thanks to a holographic projector given to him by X-Men's Beast, he was able to do so under a new identity of 'Ben Reilly,' after one of his clone's aliases. He also used the device to impersonate the Punisher and Wolverine, in order to scare off would-be bounty hunters who would use the students as hostages to draw Spider-Man out for the reward. After the second fight with Captain America, Peter became doubtful that he was on the right side. He asked Iron Man to allow him to visit the prison which was built in Negative Zone for unregistered superheroes. When he saw how the prisoners were treated he decided to change sides and asked May and Mary Jane to escape from Stark Tower. Then he was attacked by Iron Man who found out that Spider-Man had made a decision to betray him. Revolting against Iron Man and his Pro-Registration Campaign, Spider Man fled the Stark Tower, and rushed into the sewers for temporary cover where he was ambushed by the Jester and Jack O'Lantern, two of the super villains enlisted by S.H.I.E.L.D to hunt down the anti-registration superheroes. They were both shot dead by the Punisher, who rescued Spider-Man and brought him to the headquarters of the Secret Avengers for medical treatment. As of now, Spider-Man had again gone public on television, formally announcing his reversal of support for the Registration Act and revealing the existence of the prison within the Negative Zone. Tony Stark now considered him as a traitor and ordered his forces to hunt him down. Spider-Man took part in the final battle of the Civil War, supporting Captain America. The final battle culminated in the streets of New York City, and was all but won when Captain America was taken down by the people of New York. Captain America realized he lost sight of the American ideals and let himself be arrested as Steve Rogers. The Civil War wrapped up with a majority of the Secret Avengers accepting general amnesty. Spider-Man remained underground with Luke Cage's Avengers. Kingpin, meanwhile, put out a hit on Spider-Man, and an assassin was targeting Mary Jane and Aunt May. Spider-Man disappeared after the battle and made his way to the motel room where he, Mary Jane, and Aunt May were living. As he was welcomed by his loved ones, his spider-sense rang and he quickly hit the floor with Mary Jane. Unfortunately, in the act of saving one, he lost the other, and Aunt May was shot in the chest. Spider-Man donned the black suit and tracked down those who were responsible. The Scarlet Spiders, a type of covert ops team with powers similar to Spider-Man's and suit morphing abilities, helped restore Peter Parker's secret identity. The group asked Spider-Man for help in capturing a gang called the Vulturions. In return, in front of a public crowd, one of them changed his appearance so he looked like Peter Parker. The Scarlet Spiders lied to the crowd and said that Peter Parker was a member of the group but was fired for bad behavior. Even J. Jonah Jameson wasn't sure if Peter Parker was really Spider-Man, thus, Peter Parker had his secret identity back.''Avengers: The Initiative'' #7http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/avengers_the_initiative/007.html One More Day Peter grew increasingly desperate to save the life of his Aunt May. He sought the help of Dr Strange, finding that even magic couldn't help him save Aunt May's life. After appealling to Tony Stark, Jarvis was sent with $2 million to pay the hospital fees and give her the best care possible. At one point Eddie Brock was found in Aunt May's room, who attempted to commit suicide by jumping out of the window. Peter was approached by Mephisto, offering to take away the love that he and Mary Jane shared, claiming that their unconditional love only occured once a millennium. Mephisto would get one over on God and he would enjoy listening to the small part of Peter and Mary Jane's souls that did remember the love. Mary Jane whispered some conditions to Mephisto before agreeing, such as demanding everyone forget that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. Much to his own dismay, Peter agreed also. “The cycle of life is essential to the very core of existence, to the survival of the universe. To fight that cycle…is to fight the very forces of creation itself. And that power…is not within my grasp. Or yours…. We all die, Peter. You, me, and those we love most dearly. All we can do is whether or not those we love die alone. I do not regret that I loved them, only that, in so many cases, I was not there to do what is perhaps the most important thing of all. I was not there to say goodbye”. -Doctor Strange to Peter Parker in One More Day In a flash, Peter woke up, realizing he was late for a "Welcome Home" party. He dashed out of Aunt May's house, jumped onto his bicycle and headed to the venue. Upon arriving, Flash mentioned his tardiness - but he was just in time. Back from five years in a European rehab center was Harry Osborn. After months of no one but Peter himself knowing the identity of Spider-Man, he unmasked to his teammates on the New Avengers at the request of Ronin, the team's new leader, in order to implicitly earn the team's trust''New Avengers'' #51. Dark Reign Still with the New Avengers, Spider-Man helped in looking for the Skrull-Jarvis who had Luke Cage's child''New Avengers #48. Norman Osborn gave Mac Gargan a medication that reset the symbiote to the size it was when it possessed Spider-Man originally so that Mac Gargan could be the Dark Avengers' version of Spider-Man.Dark Avengers #1 Spider-Man revealed his secret identity to the New Avengers upon their insistence.New Avengers #51 (March 2009) Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four journeyed to a macroverse they had once before visited and saved, during which Spider-Man spent the whole trip unmasked. Due to Mephisto's magic, the Fantastic Four's recollection of these events had been altered, so that they did not remember what Spider-Man's unmasked face looked like. On their return, the group discovered a stone monument of them, built by the grateful denizens of the macroverse. While the Fantastic Four's likenesses showed slight signs of age, Peter's face had been worn down to the point where it was unrecognizable. This prompted Johnny to begin asking questions, even going as far as to attempt to burn Spider-Man's mask off. At the end of their adventure, Spider-Man was convinced to unmask in front of the Fantastic Four, restoring their trust in him, and all their memories of his identity. The group returned from the macroverse, which had been two months later, and when he wondered what had been going on since he left, Spider-Man was shocked and surprised about the poll result and to find that the new mayor of New York was J. Jonah Jameson.Amazing Spider-Man #591 (April 2009). After the battle against the new Vulture and with most of the citizens of New York hating him once more, Spider-Man realized that his fury was on Osborn instead of Jameson and made plans to face him in battle.Amazing Spider-Man #594 Spider-Man confronted and fought Osborn, who had made plans to recruit Harry and was about to deliver the final blow, when all of a sudden Harry phoned his dad and told him that he accepted, which had angered and disappointed Spider-Man. However, unknown to Spider-Man, Harry was with a pregnant Lily Hollister.Amazing Spider-Man #595 Fearing the safety of his best friend and what his father was planning, Spider-Man, with the help of the Invisible Woman, kidnapped and imprisoned the Venom Spider-Man and posed as him to infiltrate the Avengers Tower, where Norman revealed to his Avengers his plans for Harry entitled "American Son".Amazing Spider-Man #596 Osborn showed his team the armor Harry would soon wear and a formula that combined both the Goblin formula and the Super Soldier serum. When Spider-Man was sent to level 25, he was ambushed and fought with Daken. He was later encountered by Harry who he revealed to Norman that he was not his Spider-Man and was shot in the legs by Bullseye. Spider-Man once more tried to convince Harry not to trust his father, but Norman brutally punched him, and to everyone's shock Norman took out his gun and shot him.Amazing Spider-Man #597 However Spider-Man managed to take the impact due to the material of his new suit, but was held captive and repeatedly beaten and tortured by Bullseye. Norman revealed he knew the reason why Harry joined him was because of Lily Hollister who was pregnant, but also revealed that the child she was carrying was his and not Harry's. Full of anger and hate, Spider-Man broke free and retaliated by ripping off pieces of skin from Norman's face and threw Bullseye out of a window. After Spider-Man tried to find Harry and tell him everything, he slowly began losing strength due to his captivity and was brutally beaten up by an outraged Norman. He was saved by a guilt-ridden and angry Harry, who now knew the truth about his father's relationship with Lily, and began attacking his own father using the American Son armor.Amazing Spider-Man #598 | Powers = Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Peter Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Parker's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him Superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. Original and Current Powers *'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 10 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy such as a semi truck with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he strong enough enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Also during the Secret Invasion, Spider-man was shown to able to knock a Tyrannosaurus Rex into unconsciousness in one punch. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spiderman demonstrated this when he leaped over 30 ft vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car ,it should also be noted that this while while he first discovered his powers as a teenager and while they hadn't developed to that of his prime . *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is known to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. Powers after "Brand New Day": Although not technically Spider-Man's power, the worldwide mindwipe of Spider-Man's identity as Peter Parker was part of Mephisto's deal to save Aunt May in "Brand New Day". Spider-Man is aware that the whole world has forgotten his secret identity, and describes it to Mister Fantastic as a "psychic blindspot," where any evidence which could lead to Spider-Man being Peter Parker, people would not be able to connect the dots, or they would come up with the wrong solution, but would accept it as the right one regardless. If Spider-Man was to unmask himself - or be unmasked, then any related people witnessing the incident, would have their memories returned. Mister Fantastic claims to be able to duplicate the "firewalls" for himself and the Fantastic Four, allowing Spider-Man to safely tell them his identity without fear of compromising his secret. Former Powers: Following the events of "The Queen" and "The Other", some of Spider-Man's traditional powers , and most of his physical limits were increased to levels beyond their original range while others remained the same. He also gained a variety of new, spider-like abilities due to these further mutations. However, with reality itself being altered after the events of "One More Day", Spider-Man's powers have all returned to their original levels and he has lost his new superhuman abilities. The following is a list of those increased and newly gained powers. The super villain Plantman infected the mutant Synch with a mutagenic pollen, as revenge for a previous defeat by Generation X. The pollen transformed Synch into a giant, misshapen beast. When Spider-Man confronted Synch, he was also trapped by Plantman and transformed. Fortunately, although he was a monster, Spider-Man kept his intelligence. Spider-Man exposed Plantman to the same pollen that had transformed him and Synch, and was able to get the antidote. *'Superhuman Strength:' Originally able to lift 10 tons but following an encounter with an enemy known as the Queen, Spider-Man's strength was increased to the point that he could lift about 15 tons. Following the events of "The Other", his strength was further increased so that he could lift 20 tons. *'Superhuman Durability:' In a fight against Mysterio after The Other arc Spiderman stated that he had become more durable than before . *'Superhuman Speed:' In a fight against Mysterio after The Other arc Spiderman stated that he had become faster than before. *'Superhuman Agility:' In a fight against Mysterio after The Other arc Spiderman stated that he had become more agile than before . *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes were enhanced along with his physical strength. Following the events of "The Other", his reflexes were increased to levels 18 times that of an ordinary human. *'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Spider-Man's spider-sense could be used to psychologically see his surrounding environment, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions, allowing him to navigate without worry. Even under normal conditions, his spider-sense helps him navigate darkened rooms, instinctively avoiding obstacles or hazards, or potentially noisy or unstable floorboards, walls or ceilings that may betray his presence. With his spider sense, Spider-man can ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. *'Radio Frequency Detection:' Spider-Man's spider-sense could also be used to detect certain radio frequencies. Spider-Man's technical skill was such that he had designed spider-tracers that broadcasted a signal detectable by his spider-sense. *'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Thanks to the genetic manipulations of the Queen, Spider-Man's spider-sense improved dramatically, creating a psychic alignment with his environment, especially with other arachnids and insects, and a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. He was particularly connected to the populations of spiders, though unable to communicate with them directly or command them. In one instance, spiders voluntarily covered his unconscious body, concealing him from Shathra's predation. *'Night Vision:' Spider-Man's vision had been enhanced to the point that he is able to see clearly at night, or at least in very dim lighting. *'Vibration and Air Current Sense via Hair and Webbing:' Spider-Man also possessed the ability to sense vibrations and currents of air transmitted on the hairs on his arm or on his web lines. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Originally Spider-Man was just a moderately fast healer but after the events in "The Other" he gained the ability to rapidly recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of hours. During the recent unmasking of Spider-man in "Civil War," Spidey was ambushed by the Rhino, receiving heavy bodily damage, only to heal before the issue was over, without medical attention. He even mentioned to Aunt May that 'he knows he has always been a fast healer, but lately it seems even more so.' Also when Spidey was heavily beaten and drugged, suffering multiple fractures and blood loss by the Jack O' Lantern and Jester in "Civil War," he was almost completely healed in the next issue. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' After the "Disassembled" saga, Spider-Man was also gifted with the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. These organic webs had many of the same properties as Spider-Man's artificial webbing, though they required a week to decay rather than decomposing within two hours. Thanks to its similar properties, it appeared Spider-Man could utilize his organic webbing in any way he could with his artificial webbing. The silk was released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. *'Vibration Sensation via Webbing:' After his evolution in "The Other: Evolve or Die", Spider-Man's senses evolved to the point that he was now able to sense vibrations transmitted from his webbing. Spider-Man could utilize this to find beings or objects within buildings or other places by the vibrations they emit when moving. *'Hibernation Healing:' It was revealed in the story arc "Evolve or Die" that Spider-Man entered a state of dormancy and shed his skin and outer tissues, just like an actual spider, at least once in his life time. Spider-Man's recent intermittent black outs and loss of superpowers were the result of the involuntary attempt of his body to enter this dormant state. The symptoms manifested themselves because Parker was simply too stubborn to allow himself to hibernate; he finally did so as a result of a near-death experience. *'Stingers:' Spider-Man developed retractable, poisonous, razor-sharp stingers that were located within his arms that released a polyamine venom, causing direct trauma and/or flaccid paralysis via interference with nerve impulse transmission. While a typical injection could paralyze a normal adult human for several hours, the impalement proved fatal to the nigh-invulnerable Morlun. How it pierced Morlun's skin is yet unknown, and may have involved mystical factors. Parker had subconsciously extended his stingers in response to stress and was learning greater control. Phoenix Force: In yet another one of Spider-Man's transformations, he turned into Phoenix after she was apparently killed. Soon after he turned into Spider-Phoenix, all of his deadliest foes began to attack him. It turned out that it was merely a sophisticated illusion created by Arcade, with technology he had won in a trade with a visiting off-world soldier.Spider-Man Aug. 25th, 1992 | Abilities = Gifted Intellect: Academically gifted, Peter displayed an uncanny affinity for science that was nothing short of genius Kiefer, Kit; Couper Smartt, Jonathan (November 1, 2003). Marvel Encyclopedia Volume 4: Spider-Man. Marvel Comics. ISBN 0-785-11304-5.. Science Major: He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. Skilled Photographer: Peter is a very skilled photographer DC versus Marvel Comics Profile. Master Acrobat: Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Peter is an excellent athlete excelling in all gymnastic fields being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Expert Combatant: Thanks to Peter's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, with a fighting style derived from his spider-like attributes which utilizes various different techniques such as those used boxing and wrestling methods, as well as ground fighting and tricking. | Strength = Peter is capable of lifting approximately 10 tons. He was formerly able to lift up to 20 tons, prior to Mephisto's alteration of reality. | Weaknesses = Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose it's effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also won't trigger if it detects something that isn't registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Symbiotes. Iron Man also developed a device during the Civil War to send false Spider Sense signal to fool Spider-Man. Additionally Anti-Venom's failed attempt to cure Spider-Man of his radioactive blood resulted in Spider-Man's powers slowly canceling out whenever Anti-Venom is too close to him. | Equipment = Current Equipment *'Webshooters:' Spider-Man wears web-shooters which were twin devices worn on his wrists. The devices were able to shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. *'Web Fluid:' A shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown, but is rumored to be related to nylon. On contact with air, the long-chain polymer knits and forms an extremely tough, flexible fiber with extraordinary adhesive properties. The web fluid’s adhesive quality diminishes rapidly with exposure to air. Where it does not make contact with air, such as the attachment disk of the web-shooter, it remains very adhesive. After approximately 2 hours, imbibed ether causes the solid form of the web fluid to dissolve into a powder. Because the fluid almost instantly melts from solid to liquid when under shear pressure, and is not adhesive in its anaerobic liquid/solid phase transition point, there is no clogging of the web-shooter’s parts. The spinneret mechanism in the web-shooter is machined from stainless steel, except for the turbine component, which is machined out of a block of Teflon and the two turbine bearings, which are made of amber and artificial sapphire. The wristlet and web fluid cartridges are mainly nickel-plated annealed brass. Spider-Man’s web cartridge belt is made out of brass and light leather and holds up to 30 cartridges. The cartridges are pressurized to 300 pounds per square inch and sealed with a bronze cap which is silver soldered closed. The wristlets have sharp steel nipples, which pierce the bronze cap when the cartridges are tightly wedged into their positions. A palm switch that is protected by a band of spring steel, which requires a 65 pounds pressure to trigger, actuates the hand-wound solenoid needle valve. The switch is situated high on the palm to avoid most unwanted firings. A rubber seal protects the small battery compartment. The effect of the very small turbine pump vanes is to compress (share) the web fluid and then force it, under pressure, through the spinneret holes which cold-draws it (stretches it: the process wherein nylon gains a four-fold increase in tensile strength), then extrudes it through the air where it solidifies. As the web fluid exits the spinneret holes, it is attracted to itself electrostatically and thus can form complex shapes. The spinneret holes have three sets of adjustable, staggered openings around the turbine, which permit a single line, a more complex, spun web line, and a thick stream. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. The 300 pounds per square inch of pressure in each cartridge is sufficient to force a stream of the complex web pattern an estimated 60 feet (significantly farther if shot in a ballistic parabolic arc). The web formula has been altered as needed, including an insulated version for Electro and asbestos webbing for fighting the Human Torch or a similarly-powered foe. Former Equipment *'Iron Spider Armor:' Tony Stark developed an armored suit for Spider-Man in light of events. Supported by a system similar to that of Stark's classic Iron Man design, it featured many gadgets, including: :*'Waldoes': The Iron Spider Armor possessed three mechanical spider-arms, or "waldoes," that could be used to see around corners (via cameras in the tips) and to manipulate objects indirectly. Stark described them as too delicate to use in combat, yet Spider-Man shortly afterward used them to smash through the sensors in the Titanium Man's helmet. :*'Liquid Metal Nano-Fiber': The armor was composed of a liquid metal nano-fiber and could more or less disappear when not needed. It responded to neuro-chemical impulses, as well as blend into a variety of backgrounds. He could give it the shapes and colors of his classic costumes for instance. :*'Gliding': The armor incorporated mesh webbing that granted the suit mid-range gliding capabilities on wind currents. :*'Bulletproof and Heatproof:' The armor was both bulletproof and heatproof, thanks to it being composed of a heat-resistant Kevlar micro-fiber that could resist small-caliber bullets. :*'Built-in Emergency Scanner': The armor possessed a built-in police, fire, and emergency scanner that allowed Spider-Man to listen to police, fire, and/or emergency broadcasts through radio waves. :*'Audio/Visual Amplification:' The armor possessed audio and visual amplification, enabling him to see in the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. :*'Carbon-Filtering System:' The armor possessed a carbon-filtering system in the mouth area that enabled Spider-Man to breathe in toxic environments by filtering out toxic particles in the air. It also granted the ability to breathe underwater. :*'Short-Range GPS Microwave Communication System:' The suit possessed a short-range GPS microwave communication system that enabled Spider-Man to communicate with others over short distances. :*'Costume Detachment': Part of the costume could detach itself from Spider-Man to cover an object too dangerous to touch, such as a radioactive asteroid. :*'Nano Technology': Peter's suit was able to blend in with environments, change color and was able to hide under his clothes. All these features were controlled by a computer system in the chest piece. The suit responded to mental control (The Amazing Spider-Man #530). The armor also had a secret override that could be activated by Iron Man in case of emergencies or if Spider-Man ever switched sides (which he eventually did). However, unknown to Stark, Peter was already aware of the safety measure and had bypassed it with his own override, Password Surprise. | Transportation = * Spider-Man's main form of transportation is "web slinging" with the aid of his spider-webs. * Spider Mobile (no longer used). | Weapons = | Notes = * Spider Man has been parodied as the character Spider-Ham in the Marvel Tales and What the-?! series. | OtherMedia = * Spider-Man from the Spider-Man Live-action TV Show (1977) * Spider-Man from the Spider-Man Cartoon (1967) * Spider-Man from Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994) * Spider-Man from Spider-Man Unlimited (1999) * Spider-Man from the Spider-Man films (2000) * Spider-Man from Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) * Spider-Man from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) * Spider-Man from The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Spider-Man | Links = * Amazing Spider-Man.Info * Spider-Fan * SPYDER-25 * Spiderman Movie Wikia * The Best Spider-man Stories }} es:Spider-Man (Peter Parker) fr:Spider-Man (Peter Parker) hu:Pókember nl:Spiderman (Peter Parker) Category:Avengers members Category:New Avengers members Category:Outlaws members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Wallcrawling Category:Night Vision Category:Danger Sense Category:Energy Senses Category:Street Fighting Category:Captain Universe Category:Phoenix Force Category:Daily Bugle Characters